Jack the Reaper
Jack the Reaper is the mascot for Spirit Halloween. Description Jack the Reaper is a white/grey-colored reaper in a black-hooded robe. Over the years, the body scale and eye color of Jack have changed. Appearances in Themes *Jack appeared on some of the blocks in the Zombie Baby Nursery. *Jack appeared on some of the blocks in the Zombie Baby Playground. *Jack appeared on the barrels in the Cirque Du Spirit. *Jack appeared on the ticket booths in the Zombie Baby Circus. *Jack appeared on the Vampire Altar in the Vampire Cemetery. *Jack appeared on the Spirit Valley Farms sign with a black light in the Terror Mill. *Jack appeared hovering over the Spirit Asylum sign in 2013. *Jack appeared on the Spirit Clown Train cars over the 30 years sign, also in 2013. *Jack appeared on the Lawn Scares display holding hedge clippers in 2013, 2014, and 2015. *Jack appeared on the Last Chance Gas sign at the Zombie Gas Station in 2014. *Jack appeared on the stone-type floor cover displayed in The Ruins in 2014. *Jack appeared on the 'Beware of Dog' sign in front of Cerberus, and on the 'Caution Fire Hazard' sign in front of the Incinerator at the Spirit Swamp Tours theme in 2015 *Jack's face appeared in a green splatter on the Spirit Station Z sign in 2015. His likeness also appeared at the bottom of a beam in the middle of the subway. *Jack's face can bee seen in the clock face atop the 2016 Clock Tower. In addition, the doorknockers on the doors above Cerberus also carry Jack's likeness. *Jack appeared above the Spirit Hollow sign in 2017, holding it in his hands. Jack, with the entire spirit logo, also appeared on either side of the theme, behind Menacing Molly and the Ghost Swing. *Jack's face appeared in a triangle on the 'Shock Warning Electric Fence' sign at Area 31 in 2017. *Jack appeared on the water tower of the Spirit Acre Farms in 2018, sticking his head and arms out of the tower as if he were crawling out. *Jack appeared in the top window of the Dead Harvest Farmhouse in 2018, peering out the window with his head and right arm exposed. A ghostly outline of him holding an arrow reading 'This way Out' inside the farmhouse also appeared, leading patrons to the exit of the haunted house. *Jack appeared at the helm of the S.S. Rip Tide in 2019, turning the steering wheel side to side while reaching his arm out as if greeting the patrons. *Jack appeared hanging out of the round window above the entrance to the Spirit Aquarium, a part of The Reaper's Wharf in 2019. *Jack appeared on an opening door sequence in the Spirit Aquarium, a part of The Reaper's Wharf in 2019. Trivia *Jack has appeared in many themes since 2009. Since 2013, he has appeared in several themes as cardboard cutouts. In 2019, he appears in the S.S. Rip Tide theme steering the ship with a moving arm. *Jack appeared on the Spirit Halloween Chevy. *Jack's eye color changed to yellow for a short time, then changed back to red. *Near the end of the 2013 Spirit Clown Train video, people believe to think Jack's laugh was heard for the first time ever. *His name is a play on words of Jack the Ripper; a mysterious serial killer during the Victorian Era. *There is a lost photo of a large inflatable shaped like Jack. Along with several lost holiday themed logos Jack was featured in. Gallery logo (1).gif|Version 1 logo1.jpeg|Version 2 spirit-halloween.png|Version 3 Spirit_Logo.jpg|Version 3 (vertical) JackTheReaper30Years.jpg|Version 4 JackYellowEye.PNG|Version 5 SpiritFullColor_URL.jpg|Version 6 (Current) spirt-logo.jpg|Alaskan version JackTheReaperToronto.png|Toronto version a59d20de27345f9695a12873306e6151-7.png|Orange and yellow JTRlogo.jpg|Vertical 17353284_10155605685375400_1298136468324372116_n.jpg|St. Patricks Day ^5B97C03B4382EFB8FC578E6EF91C0721BB8C72250DF94D8BB0^pimgpsh_fullsize_distr.jpg|New years Lawn scares.PNG|Lawn Scares logo spirit-halloween-office.jpg|Store sign cutout JTRhours.jpg|Store hours window cling JTRhours2.jpg|Store hours window cling TYFS.PNG|Thank you for shopping sign SPIRIT-HALLOWEEN-Store-Exclusive-Display-Sign-GRIM-REAPER.jpg|Yard sign JC.jpg|Jack's Crypt Counter.png|Halloween counter WorldHHlogo.gif|World's Halloween Headquarters Screenshot (3591).png|Live-action version 1 Tempsnip448.png|Live-action version 2 ST-ALBANS 078.jpg|Archway FanMadePop.PNG|Pop figure concept pen.PNG|Pens Comic.jpg|Featured in comic Category:Spirit Halloween Category:Mascots